


yearning for the stars from the earth

by randomthrowaway



Series: S+: A Fire Emblem Yuri Anthology [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Internalized Transphobia, Masturbation, Oneshot, Pining, Trans Female Character, Trans! Caeldori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: mitama sends caeldori erotic poetry, and caeldori works herself up over it, again and again. yet still, she is unable to confess her true feelings, for she is afraid of who she is.
Relationships: Matoi | Caeldori/Mitama
Series: S+: A Fire Emblem Yuri Anthology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693030
Kudos: 5





	yearning for the stars from the earth

Mitama had been sending Caeldori poetry as of late, and she always took the time to read it alone, when no one was likely to disturb her. Slightly hunched over, her eyes traced the delicately written glyphs, mumbling the words under her breath as her open sleepwear hung lazily from her shoulders, her cock in her hands as she furiously tugged at it while trying to keep her groans quiet in case her father or mother might find themselves putting their ears to the thin sliding walls of her room.  
  
The poetry which Mitama had been sending Caeldori was erotic in nature, and she consumed it with all with a voracious appetite, enjoying the stories of women on top of women which her dear friend wrote specifically for her. Caeldori wasn’t sure if it was her intention for it to act as masturbation fuel for the pegasus rider, but it did nonetheless. Maybe part of it was due to the fact it was written by Mitama - and Caeldori found it rather easy to replace whatever two characters she had written about with the two of them - that made her act like this, or maybe it was just the quality of the poems which sent her into such moods time and time again.   
  
As she continued reading about the dashing wandering samurai who was secretly a woman, whose charisma and bravery had charmed the heart of a simple and delicate shrine maiden, the story quickly forgot any semblance of plot in favour of simple raunchiness - in fact, if Caeldori was to think about it, the fact that they got so quickly to bedding each other was contrary to what the plot should be about. But those sorts of things didn’t cross her mind as she had skimmed through the pretenses, instead scanning for the parts where she could start masturbating for real.  
  
And she did find it. The shrine maiden had a rather curious instrument made of bronze which she had slowly pushed into the samurai’s cunt, pumping it in and out as the warrior moaned. For a moment, Caeldori felt herself slowing down - not for the first time remembering that Mitama didn’t know that she had a penis. Yet, still, she didn’t let that stop her for long, as she continued reading, wanting to finish herself and forget any shame or sadness, to not think about the harsh reality of her condition and instead be lost in her euphoria.  
  
Once she had finished, and her belly was covered with her seed, she let herself fall back, huffing. She would have to thank Mitama for her story, and tell her she was eagerly hoping for her next work - all the while keeping her feelings to herself. She was certain, after all, that if she knew her secret, she wouldn’t ever want to be friends with her, much less lovers. A voice in the back of her head told her Mitama would not mind, but a much louder voice drowned that one out.  
  
After all, wouldn’t Mitama want the perfect girl, rather than the imperfect girl born in a boy’s body?

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from HF


End file.
